Spyro's New Enemy
by Dragon-Fire077
Summary: First fic.  Spyro meets his new enemy in this story, but there appears to be some tension between them. Rerated for violence and blood. R&R. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

Prologue

This is my first story I've made that is not on a random comic or something else mindless, so I'm hoping for some good reviews. Spyro and his friends (excluding 2 of mine) are 15 in this story. I rated it M for safety, it's going to have some bloody violence, but no head loss and stuff like that, but breaking bones...probably.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Spyro the Dragon, or The Legend of Spyro. Spyro the Dragon is copyright Universal Studios and it's affiliates and The Legend of Spyro is copyright Sierra Entertainment. I do own, however, Inferno and Tempest (unless someone else has a character in this section of the same name)

Spyro began to awake in the temple. As his vision began to clear, he saw a floating, glowing gold object.

"Wakey wakey sleepy head!" Sparx yelled right in Spyro's ears. Spyro nearly jumped out of his skin as Sparx laughed at Spyro.

"Geeze, Sparx," Spyro said, still a little bit asleep. "do you always have to yell in my ear?"

"Aww...did I hurt your little ears?" Sparx said jokingly. Spyro just glared at him.

"Ok, ok, don't get all fussed up about that." Sparx said as he noticed Spyro wasn't exactly in the mood for any of his jokes.

"Where is everyone?" Spyro asked after noticing the temple was empty.

"Well, Volteer said he was going to find some...commodities or whatever."

"He probably ment he was going to find some things." Spyro clarified.

"Gee, why doesn't he just say so!" Yelled the annoyed Sparx.

Spyro left the temple and headed for the mainland. While on his flight, a dragon with the color of fire (red scales; red-orange stripes, belly, and spines) met up with him.

"Hey, Inferno. Where are you headed?" Spyro said as he greeted the dragon.

"Hey, Spyro; I'm going to meet up with Tempest, me and him are going to go fight a few gnorcs." Said the dragon back to him. Suddenly an extremely fast pale green dragon with beige spines, belly, and swirls flies up and meets up with them both.

"Well, looks like I don't have to look for him anymore!" Inferno said as he laughed.

"Just hope you can stay up with me!" Tempest yelled back with more humor.

The three laughed away as they headed towards the mainland.

**Well, that's it for the prologue. Don't worry, the chapters will be longer. This is my first fic ever, so some reviews with a few pointers will be appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 1: Mysterious Sightings

**Here it is, Chapter 1. The first few chapters are going to pop in quick, but it might take longer. I've been thinking mainly the further on chapters the most, so at about the middle it should speed up some more.**

**Disclaimer:** Once again, I do not own Spyro or any of the other dragons that he hangs around with, except for Inferno and Tempest.

_Chapter 1: Mysterious Sightings_

While Inferno and Tempest were off fighting gnorcs as they planned on their flight towards the mainland, Spyro met up with Cynder. While walking along a path talking with Cynder, he could swear he heard a dragon's roar, but he thought it was just his imagination.

"Looks like 'Ferno and Tempest have came back early." Spyro pointed out to Cynder.

"Where'd they go?" Cynder asked.

"You know those two, fighting Gnorcs...wait, looks like 'Ferno's hurt." said Spyro as he noticed Inferno had broken his arm.

"Next time, ram the Gnorcs who have the armor on." Said Tempest, with a hint of humor as he tried to cheer up Inferno.

"Last time I stand around flaming a Gnorc with armor on...you'd wonder why their armor doesn't burn their skin off when it starts to become yellow hot."

"I've always wondered about that." said Spyro as he walked up to them. "So, what happened?"

"He got hit by a club." said Tempest. "And he ended up hitting himself with his own paw." added Tempest with a smirk at the joke he made, but Inferno just sent a small swipe at Tempest. "Ok ok, no more jokes for now." Tempest said as he dodged the swipe.

"So how bad is it?" asked Cynder.

"Nothing more than a broken-"Tempest hears that same dragon roar as Spyro did. "...Did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" asked Spyro.

"And you said I was hurt; did one of those Gnorcs hit you in the head or something?" Added Inferno as payback for the joke earlier. Tempest just glared at him, then started laughing.

"Got me there." said Tempest as he laughs.

"Well, what should we do now?" asked Inferno as he stood up on three legs, avoiding the broken leg.

"Well, it's just now passing noon, so-"

"Race ya to the lake!" Yelled Tempest as he took off.

"Hey no fair! You're the best flyer here!" yelled Inferno as Tempest zoomed into the air.

"I know, so try not to lose me!" yelled Tempest back at Inferno as he laughed and flew off towards the lake.

"Might as well go after him." added Spyro as he took off.

The four began to fly towards the lake, arriving there about two-minutes after Tempest.

"I win!" taunted Tempest.

"Of course you do, you're the fasted flyer here!" added Inferno with annoyance.

"Hey, calm down 'Ferno, it was just a joke." Tempest said when Inferno was obviously not amused.

Spyro and Cynder landed thirty-seconds later and they jumped into the pond for a swim, and maybe lunch.

"Hey, Tempest!" yelled Inferno. "Bet you can't catch a fish before me!"

"You're on!" answered Tempest as they dived under.

"Those two are like brothers." said Cynder.

"Yeah, at least they don't fight too bad." added Spyro as he dove for his own fish.

Just then, Cynder heard the same roar as Spyro and Inferno, she looked around and could swear she saw a dragon flying past some mountains. Spyro then came up from his dive.

"Something wrong?" asked Spyro.

"No, it's...nothing." replied Cynder, but she didn't tell Spyro that she had a feeling something bad was going to happen...and soon.

"If you're sure..." said Spyro before diving under to catch a fish.

Cynder then pushed the feeling aside and decided to go and catch her own fish for lunch.

It is now dusk and the four dragons decided to begin to head home.

"Well." began Inferno with a yawn. "I'm going to go hit the sack, good night."

"'Night, 'Ferno." answered Tempest as he zoomed off towards his home village.

"Goodnight" replied Cynder.

"See you later." said Spyro as he flew back towards the temple with Cynder.

The night wasn't very easy for Spyro, he began to have a nightmare. The dream shown the temple destroyed, along with the nearby villages. A lone dragon can be seen behind a torrent of flames, much larger than Spyro. It's height resembled Cynder when she was evil. The glowing yellow eyes had death in them, and as the dragon roared Spyro awoke.

_End of Chapter 1_

**Still kind of short, I know, and there isn't anything hinting towards the M rating, I know. The story is beginning to kick up. There are several questions now; who is this mysterious dragon that Cynder saw, and what does Spyro's nightmare mean? Find out later.**


	3. Chapter 2: Not Alone

**Like I said, the chapters are probably going to appear fast.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Spyro or any of the other video game characters. I do own Tempest and Inferno.**

_Chapter 2: Not Alone_

Spyro was tired as he left the room he was sleeping in; he noticed that Cynder was already awake.

"Hey Spyro...you look tired, did you sleep any?" asked Cynder after noticing that Spyro was about to nod off.

"Not exactly...had some weird nightmare." said Spyro after a yawn.

Cynder's tone suddenly changed. "What did you see?" she asked, a note of concern in her voice.

"Well, I remember that everything was burning, and I saw some kind of shadow through a torrent of flames, it looked Draconic. Something about it makes me feel uneasy." said Spyro recalling the nightmare.

Cynder was quiet as she pondered what Spyro said. She knew once again something was going to happen, but she didn't want to frighten Spyro.

The voices of Inferno and Tempest could be heard off in the distance.

"I'm gonna win!" yelled Tempest.

"Of course you are, you always do!" shouted Inferno back at him.

"Exactly!" laughed Tempest as he landed inside the temple. "Woah, looks like someone had a rough night." said Tempest as he noticed Spyro inching towards sleep. Spyro jerked his head upright as he startled himself when his head fell.

"Yeah, a nightmare." said Spyro before he sat down and forced himself to stay awake.

"Did it do anything with a shadowy Dragon looking shape and fire?" asked Inferno.

"Yes." said Cynder and Spyro at the same time.

"Well, you're not alone." replied Tempest before Inferno could answer.

"You had them too, Tempest?" asked Inferno, obviously clueless that he had them too.

"You never known, 'Ferno?" said Tempest after chuckling. "Well half that is my fault, I didn't tell you." Inferno rolled his eyes at the remark from Tempest.

"What?" Tempest said noticing the gesture.

"Well of course it's your fault I didn't know." Inferno said as he laughed. "It was probably just some random dream we seem to be-"

"This isn't a laughing matter!" exclaimed Cynder while interrupting Inferno. Everyone just stared at her with the "go on" look in their eyes. Cynder sighed, "Very well, I can't keep it secret forever." She began to tell them that the last time she had a dream like that she became a slave of the Dark Master five days later. "And that's why it isn't a laughing matter." finished Cynder.

"Let me get this straight." said Sparx as he seemingly evesdropped. "These dreams mean one of you is going to become a big bad evil dragon? Oh just what I needed! I'm going back to-"

"It doesn't necissarily mean that, Sparx" interupted Cynder. "It could mean that something very bad will happen, not necissarily one of us turning evil."

"Oh. Well if we're going to see some kind of 'End of the World', I'll get some sleep before then." said Sparx as he flew off back to the place he sleeps at.

"When is Sparx ever going to take anything seriously?" said Spyro.

"And when are you going to lose weight?" retailiated Sparx before the door closed.

"_More weight jokes..."_ Spyro thought as he got ready to leave the Temple with his friends.

"Want to go kill some Gnorcs?" asked Spyro before he jumped into the air.

"You bet!" yelled everyone else, including Cynder. They all began to fly towards the mainland where the Gnorcs usually live.

(End Chapter)

**Next chapter coming SOON. Reviews please!**


	4. Chapter 3: Newcomer

**Here's chapter 3, we're getting close to the parts I've been thinking up the most. This chapter sees a fast-forward in time by two years, Spyro and his friends are now 17 (except for Inferno and Tempest, they're 18).**

_Chapter 3: Newcomer_

Spyro was flying over the landscape as he soared towards the mainland to meet up with his friends. A dragon with a darker pale green color zoomed up beside him.

"Hey Tempest, I see you're getting faster every day!" yelled Spyro over the howling wind.

"You're getting faster to!" replied Tempest. "But you're still not fast enough!"

"Wanna bet?" said Spyro with humor.

"You're on!" yelled Tempest back at him and Spyro then shot ahead of Tempest. _"Well he definitely got faster, can't say the same for 'Ferno though." _thought Tempest as he sped up to try and catch the speeding purple dragon.

The race was a tie as both dragons slammed into the ground creating a large skid-mark.

"I win!" exclaimed Tempest.

"No you didn't" said Spyro. "...I did!"

"Nuh uh!" said Tempest, beginning an argument.

"It was a tie!" yelled Cynder as she had been watching them finish.

"Oh." said Spyro and Tempest simultaneously.

After that, Inferno touched down with a scarlet (for those who don't know, very bright red) and yellow belly/spined dragon about Spyro's age.

"Hey, are you new here?" asked Tempest before Spyro could say a thing.

"Yeah." answered the newcomer. "My name's Arson."

"Pleased to meet you." replied Cynder.

"Yeah, what she said." said Tempest.

There is a pause...

"So..." began Arson, "what is there to do around here?"

"Toasting Gnorcs is something me and Tempest here do." answered Inferno as he playfully punched Tempest's arm.

"Ow, are you sure that was a playful punch?" asked Tempest.

"Why? Do you want to see my real punch?" asked Inferno with a smirk.

"I'll pass." answered Tempest and the group laughed.

"What? He's a lot stronger since the last time he did that two years ago." retaliated Tempest as they laughed.

"Well what are you kids laughing at?" asked Sparx as he flew over.

"We're not kids anymore." answered Tempest with some annoyance.

"Sure you aren't. Now, what was so funny?"

"Inferno nearly broke my arm with a 'playful' punch." Tempest said to Sparx.

"When was the last time he punched you like that?" asked Sparx.

"Two years ago." answered Tempest. Sparx began to laugh.

"What makes you so sure he did get stronger? You probably forgot how hard he punched before in the first place!" said Sparx as he laughed at Tempest. Tempest let out a playful spit of fire at Sparx.

"Ow! I think you singed one of my wings!" yelled Sparx. Now it was his turned to be laughed at.

"That's not funny!" yelled Sparx at everyone.

"Oh c'mon Sparx, you know that is funny." said Spyro as he laughed.

"You guys really know how to get a joke going." said Arson when he finished laughing.

"It comes natural." said Tempest with a dorky sound for the word natural. Everyone laughed at the tone his voice took when he said that.

"So, where do you live?" asked Spyro. Arson points towards the mountains.

"I live past those mountains." answered Arson. Arson's expression suddenly changed.

"Something wrong?" asked Cynder with a hint of worry.

"I-I'm fine..." said Arson, his tone was darker than usual. "I'm sorry, but I have to go." said Arson as he took off for the mountains at a very high speed. Cynder somehow had a weird feeling that something was wrong with Arson.

"Well..." began Inferno as he thought up a way to brighten the moment, "looks like you got some competition, Tempest!"

"Hey, no one is a faster flier than I am." retaliated Tempest. "And if you want to see why, race me back to the temple!"

"You're on-"

"You're not going anywhere." came a dark voice from behind them as it interrupted Inferno. The group spun around and saw a full grown dragon the same colors as Arson, yet his emerald eyes held death in them. Cynder immediately recognized the situation.

"Everyone, run!" she yelled as the dragon roared and began to chase them.

(End of chapter)

**Things don't look too good for the group. I sense...a fight scene coming next chapter! This story is getting ready to get to its M rating. Please post some reviews, I'm starting to think this story is dead to the world...and that's not a very good thing for someone's first fic.**


	5. Chapter 4: Spyro's New Enemy

**Here's the scene you've been waiting for (if you like fights), one of the fights of this story! I haven't been receiving any reviews, and I'm starting to think I'm dead to the world. I know it's probably not that great, but it IS my first fan fic.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Spyro or his friends, I do own Inferno and Tempest however.**

**Warning****: This chapter is violent, if you do not like violent battles, please skip this chapter. Just as a note, I have a violent imagination, but I can tone it down when I wish; this story's fights are going to be very violent to show what I can do. Note: There is NO character death.**

_Chapter 4: Spyro's New Enemy_

The red dragon is still chasing the group, and Inferno is beginning to tire out. He glances over his shoulder to see the dragon closing in.

"Aw man, he's gonna get me!" yelled Inferno out of fear. The dragon then pounced on him and pinned him on his back and began to raise his paw for a killing blow. Spyro then rammed the dragon off of him.

"Get out of here!" yelled Spyro as he dodged a few fireballs.

"If you stay I stay!" replied Inferno as he dodged a fireball. "Stand back, I'm going to give him something to flinch about." He then opened his mouth and let out a torrent of flames that engulfed the dragon.

"And they wonder why your name is Inferno." said Tempest before he shot a fireball into the blaze. They stopped their attacks to see what happened. The smoke began to clear and the dragon was still standing with an evil grin on his face.

"Is that all you got?" he mocked the team.

"No, I got this!" yelled Inferno as he jumped and used full strength to swipe a nasty gash in the dragon; blood began to flow out of the gash.

"You little pest!" yelled the dragon, he then pounced on Inferno and kicked Spyro away while slapping Tempest away as well. He then began to claw the poor dragon that was pinned below him, leaving many cuts and gashes. Inferno was screaming underneath the dragon as his scales began to be destroyed by the much larger dragon. The dragon finally got off of him, but he wasn't done yet.

"You hurt with these arms of yours, let's see how you are without them!" the dragon yelled as he grabbed both of his arms and put his foot on his back, ignoring the pain of his spines breaking the flesh of himself. He began to pull his arms backwards and pushing forwards with his foot; Inferno began to groan in pain which began to escalate to screams and with a sickening crack, his arms were broken. Inferno then fell on his side and fell into unconsciousness from the pain. The dragon then looked at the mangled and bloody form of the injured dragon with a look of pleasure, he then turned his gaze towards the group.

"Who's next?" he yelled towards the crowd. "No one going to volunteer? Very well..." he said, and then an evil grin crossed his face "...I'll just take all of you!" he then leaped towards Cynder.

"Umph, get off!" she yelled as the dragon pounced on him.

"You should have stayed with the Dark Master...now you shall die!" he yelled as he once again began to raise his paw for a death blow. Spyro then slams the dragon off of her and ferociously pound his fist into his head. The dragon became dazed and when he recovered, his face seemed to have a sight of pain. The dragon then flew off, faster than even Tempest.

"Tempest!" Spyro yelled. "Get 'Ferno back to the temple, he needs help, now!"

"Don't have to tell me twice" replied Tempest as he picked the bleeding dragon up and flown towards the temple at full speed. Cynder, on the other hand, has recovered from the dragon's pounce. She walked up to Spyro, who had a small cut on his cheek.

"Something happened to that dragon when you hit him." said Cynder to Spyro.

"Yeah, I've noticed that. Something must be wrong with him." Spyro said as he pondered something. "Did you notice he looked a lot like Arson?"

"Yes, I find that very strange." replied Cynder.

"We need rest, let's go back to the Temple." said Spyro as both of them flew towards the temple.

_At the Temple_

"What happened to him?" asked Ignitus.

"An evil dragon attacked him." replied Tempest, referring to the maimed form of Inferno who is still unconscious. "Man was it a scary sight..."

"The young dragon has acquired several abrasions, fractures, and broken bones in his skeletal system; his cardiovascular system appears stable as he has stopped losing blood." said Volteer in his usual way.

"Uh, translation?" asked Sparx.

"He means that 'Ferno has a lot of cuts and broken bones, and he is not in a risk of bleeding to death." said Spyro as he landed.

"Why didn't you just say so?!" yelled Sparx, as usual.

"Ah, young dragon, I see you have survived the attack." said Ignitus to Spyro. "Same goes for you, Cynder."

"Where's Cyril and Terrador?" asked Spyro.

"They're off to get supplies to help poor Inferno here." replied Ignitus. Spyro then started to become overwhelmed by fatigue.

"Go ahead and rest, young dragons, you will most definitely need it." said Ignitus, noticing Spyro closing in to sleep. "And Tempest, you are welcome to stay here and heal."

"Thanks." said Tempest as he began to walk towards the area Spyro sleeps at, but he collapses in the floor at the door.

"Spyro, help Tempest." said Ignitus. Spyro then lifted Tempest and took him with him. Cynder then began to follow.

(End of Chapter)

**There's one of the fight scenes. Please give me some reviews...I'm seriously beginning to think that I'm wasting my time.**


	6. Chapter 5: Game Plan

**Here's the next chapter. As we left the team last time, an unknown evil dragon attacked the group and nearly killed Inferno; but he, thankfully, didn't cause too much damage than what was originally thought. Special thanks to Nightmare King for some pointers and helping me get the rating set right (notice it is now a rated T story) and another special thanks to Gp75 for showing that this story is not dead to the world! This chapter happens after 2 weeks.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Spyro and his friends except for Inferno, Tempest, Arson, and the unknown evil dragon.**

_Chapter 5: Game Plan_

The group woke up as sunlight was beginning to hit their eyelids. Inferno was still asleep as he has taken the most damage from their assailant; his gashes, however, have healed, but they have become scars that cover his whole body; he healed remarkably fast for his arms have healed as well. Tempest was first to comment.

"How long have we been asleep?"

"I don't know-"

"You kids have-" began Sparx.

"Not kids..." interrupted Tempest.

"Right, anyway, you have been asleep for two weeks." finished Sparx.

"Two weeks? Did we really tire ourselves out that bad?" asked Cynder.

"Are you just pulling our legs?" asked Spyro after a yawn.

"No...seriously, you've been asleep for two whole weeks." answered Sparx.

"Sparx is telling the truth." said Ignitus as he entered. "So, how is young Inferno?"

"Better, it seems." answered Tempest after he too yawned. Inferno began to stir.

"Ah, seems he is now awakening." said Ignitus.

"What..what happened?" he then grabs at his body. "And why am I hurting all over?" he then saw the scars on his body. "...I swear, I'm going to really hurt that dragon next time I see him."

"Calm down buddy," answered Tempest, "or you may give yourself a mental hernia!" he laughed at the joke. Inferno glared at Tempest again. "Geeze, lighten up." Spyro then sighed.

"You too need to stop arguing." said Spyro to Inferno and Tempest. "Yes, the dragon beat us pretty bad, but he didn't kill any of us." Everyone nodded.

"Sorry man, I didn't mean to get you angry." apologized Tempest to Inferno.

"Don't worry about it." replied Inferno and Tempest threw a playful punch at his shoulder. "Hey! That's my bad arm!" yelled Inferno.

"Erm...whoops?" said Tempest as he jerked his fist back to his side.

"Do be more careful, that dragon did break his arms you know." said Ignitus.

"I'll try-"

"Ignitus!" yelled Volteer as he interrupted Tempest.

"What is it, Volteer?"

"The village is being attacked by a dragon and apes!"

"The elders will handle this, rest young dragons." said Ignitus. "Cyril, Terrador, we have to save the village! Come!" The elders then flown full speed for the village, following the smoke.

"Are we really going to sit here and let the elders possibly get killed?" asked Tempest. Spyro grinned at the question.

"Not on your life. We're going to stop this dragon and save the village." said Spyro. "Ok, everyone, gather around. It's time to plan our move."

The dragons took thirty-minutes to plan their defense: Tempest and Cynder attack the apes, and Spyro and Inferno attack the dragon.

"Ok, everyone got it?" asked Spyro.

"Got it!" they said in unison.

"Well, let's go!" said Spyro as he jumped into the air. "And no races, Tempest!"

"No races, Tempest..." said Tempest in a mocking tone. "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

The group flown towards the smoke and a battle could be seen. The elders were fighting viciously against hoards of apes and the dragon itself. The elders held their own for at least five-minutes before the dragon had enough and knocked the elders out.

"Pathetic, and you were supposed to be masters of your elements." mocked the evil dragon. The group then lands behind him. "Persistant, aren't you pests? No matter, you will die the same."

"Remember the plan." whispered Spyro to the group. Apes then began to surround the group.

"I think my minions wish to fight you first, they shall get their wish." said the dragon. "Kill them!"

(End)

**Will this plan work or will they die in vain? See the resolution next chapter! Review!**


	7. Chapter 6: Friend or Foe

**Still moving on with the story. We last saw that the team has began to set a plan to fight the unknown dragon and his minions. But will it work? See this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro or his friends; I do own, however, Inferno, Tempest, Arson, and the evil dragon.**

_Chapter 6: Friend or Foe?_

The apes began to charge for the group, but they do not know that the group has a plan for this. Spyro and Inferno broke from the group before they clashed leaving a few apes clueless as they flown for the unknown dragon.

"Do you really think this petty plan will work?" taunted the dragon as he swatted both Spyro and Inferno away. "Pathetic whelps!"

"_I just hope that the others are fairing better than us..." _thought Spyro as he caught himself from slamming into the ground. Inferno slammed into the ground, however, and let out a yelp of pain.

"I think I broke my wing!" he yelled as he looked at his limp wing. "You are so going to pay for that!"

"Typical pests, always persistent even when they know they are going to die." said the dragon as he sent a fireball straight for Inferno. Inferno dodged out of the way and shot his own fireball back.

"You really think those weak balls that you call attacks are of any use?" he taunted again.

_Meanwhile at Cynder and Tempest..._

"One's on your left!" yelled Cynder as she slashed one ape down with her tail. Tempest then spun at a high speed and unleashed what could be explained as a tornado of dragon's fire, torching any ape trying to get close. "Nice move!" yelled Cynder.

"That's not the only one!" he yelled back as he began to use his speed to claw an ape to death. Cynder then let out her own flame strike towards a group...but this group had armor.

"Not going down easy, eh?" she said as he smiled. She then charged at the apes pummeling them to the ground even through their armor. "Let's see your armor protect you from that!"

"Look out!" yelled Tempest as a group piled onto Cynder and began to pummel her. Tempest then used his wings to blow the apes all off of her. "You owe me big time!" he yelled as a large ape approached him from behind. Cynder then blasted the ape with a well shot fireball.

"Now, what do I owe you?" she said as she chuckled.

"Heh, you got me there." he said as he laughed as well after he slugged an ape down that was about to lunge onto him. "Nice try, monkey boy!"

"That...wasn't funny." said Cynder after ramming an ape.

"Oh, come on!" yelled Tempest out of despair.

_Back at Spyro and Inferno..._

Inferno has taken another broken leg from the dragon and Spyro has broke a horn from being thrown into a rock. The dragon is still taunting them.

"I hope you are ready to die." he said as he held both of the dragons on the ground with his hind legs as he prepped for a death blow. Spyro then suddenly sent out a convexity breath shot (if that is the weird purple breath) that sent the dragon flying backwards. The dragon's eyes suddenly changed; the death in them has vanished and they looked innocent. "What...what happened?" the dragon said in a different voice.

"Wait...that sounds like...Arson?" said Inferno out of confusion.

"Oh no, did this happen again?!" yelled Arson with sorrow in his voice.

"Arson? You're the evil dragon?" asked Spyro out of confusion.

"Yes...sadly...the Dark Master has taken control of me, but I am still fighting him off. I will understand if you must kill me...don't worry about me, just kill me if you must!" he began to yell towards Spyro as he began to shrink to normal size.

"I...I can't." Spyro said.

"Just do it!" yelled Arson. He then looked as though he was in pain, his voice then changed back to the evil dragon's. "I'm losing control! Kill me now!" he yelled, he then began to grow back to the size he was before. "Now that that is out of the way...back to killing you two whelps." said Arson as he lost his control. Cynder and Tempest have rejoined with Spyro as the apes have been defeated. "Ah, now I get to kill all of you at once."

"C'mon Spyro, let's beat this guy!" yelled Tempest.

"I-I can't...he's Arson."

"Say what?!?!" yelled Cynder and Tempest simultaneously.

"It's true...he's our friend and the Dark Master is controlling him." said Inferno.

"...What are we going to do?" asked Cynder, she too began to feel sad about the tough decision.

"Do you whelps think I'm going to wait here all day?" asked Arson's evil self. "Well, I'm not!" He then charged at the group. They dodged, but feared to attack.

"Spyro!" Cynder yelled. "Remember how you saved me from the Dark Master? Try to do it again at Arson!"

"I'll try." Spyro said as he began to focus all his powers on his convexity breath for the attack that saved Cynder. He once again heard the ghostly voice saying to unleash the true dragon within him.

"What is this?!" yelled Arson. Spyro then unleashed the attack on him. "This isn't over, dragons!" yelled Arson in a completely different voice after the blasts hit him, one that was purely evil. Arson then fell to the ground.

"Oh no...did I kill him?" asked Spyro.

"I think he's ok, he still has a pulse." said Inferno as he checked.

"Let's get him out of here." said Spyro.

"Once again, Spyro, you saved another dragon from the Dark Master." said Ignitus as he walks up behind them. "Well done."

"Let us return to our home." said Volteer.

"Hey, I understood him that time!" yelled Sparx. Everyone laughed.

"Careful, Sparx, don't try to understand everything he says." said Tempest as he began to laugh.

"Or what, I'll get a mental hernia?" joked Sparx.

"Yes!" yelled Tempest as the group flown into laughter.

"What's happening to me? I'm falling into other people's jokes now!" yelled Sparx as he began to shake his head.

_Five days later..._

Arson has fully recovered from the fight and no longer is the Dark Master's slave.

"Who wants to go toast some Gnorcs?" yelled Tempest. He was answered with a roaring "yes" from everyone except the elders. The group then flown off towards the Gnorcs laughing on the way with the "race ya!" that Tempest thrown at them.

**The End**

**That's it! It was rather short, but don't worry...there will be more, expect a sequel some time!. Reviews please!**


	8. Credits

_**Credits**_

**A twist I'm sure none of you are used to, but here it goes (I'll take you off of the special thanks if you don't wish to be on it)**

**Spyro and his friends**-created by Universal Studios and Sierra Entertainment. (Do not own)

**Inferno**- My character in the story, has a bit of my personality in him. (Own)

**Tempest**- The near-brother of Inferno due to the way he acts around him. (Own)

**Arson**- The dragon who was forced evil. (Own)

_**Special Thanks**_

**Nightmare King**- My first reviewer ever, he also gave me some pointers.

**Gp75- **For showing that this story was not dead to the world when I began to consider closing it.

**No Gnorcs, Dragons, or Apes were harmed in the making of this story.**


End file.
